


Meeting Jack

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: Toto lets his Mercedes team meet his new son.





	Meeting Jack

Toto smiled at his phone. He really had no idea what was going on during FP2. Susie had been sending him videos of their new son Jack, babbling happily. “Aww, Niki look.” Toto grinned as he handed him the phone.

“What am I looking at?” Niki frowned, narrowing his gaze at the phone.

“Jack.” He grinned. “He’s making adorable little noises.”

“How do you know?”

Toto’s smile widened. “Susie sent me a video. She’s totally in love with him, as am I. I seriously had trouble leaving them both yesterday.”

“You’re such a sap Toto.” Niki scoffed, still watching the screen. Though a soft smile formed on his lips. “He is adorable Toto, congratulations again.”

He beamed. “Thank you.” He said as he took his phone back and quickly composed a text back to his wife. “Aww. He’s so sweet. Think Niki is getting tired of me gushing over him now though!”

It didn’t take long for Susie to reply. “You’re allowed to gush!! We both miss you x”

Toto grinned. “They miss me Niki.”

“Of course, they do.” The elder Austrian rolled his eyes. “He can’t speak yet but I’m sure he told Susie that he misses you.”

“Niki, just be happy.”

“I am but it’s weird seeing you so excited while being tired. You’re not normally this hyper.” Niki said, shaking his head slightly. Although, inside he was happy to see his friend and Susie happy. They really deserved this.

“Deal with it.” Toto grinned.

*

After practice, Niki didn’t see Toto for a few hours. In fact, he didn’t see him until he found him sitting, tucked away in the motorhome, clearly trying to hide in the hospitality suite. “What are you doing Wolff?”

Toto grinned. “Jack, would you like to meet Grandpa Niki?” He asked him.

“What do-” Niki was cut off by a small baby’s cry, followed by a female voice. “Shh, it’s okay Jack. Vati is here too.” Susie said.

“I’m here Jack. Don’t worry.” Toto said softly, motioning for Niki to sit down next to him so he could see little Jack on Skype.

“Hey Niki.” Susie smiled as she appeared on screen, holding the new-born baby in her arms. He was sound asleep and looked very much like both his parents.

“Aww. You are very much in this aren’t you Toto. Nightly feeds, nappies, bottles, you’ll be made to do it.” He chuckled as Susie rolled her eyes.

“I want to do these things. It’s tiring being a first-time Mum.” Toto said, still smiling at the screen. He really was smitten with Jack.

Niki said nothing as he watched Susie cradle her son, she was clearly enjoying being a Mother and suited the role so well.

“I miss you,” Susie said quietly, looking at her husband. “I know you needed to go but we do miss you.”

“I know Liebling but I’ll be home on Sunday night though.”

She smiled. “We know.”

“Yo bossman!” Lewis said as he came into the room. “Aww, are you skyping the bubba?” He grinned as he came over and waved at Susie. “He is a little cutie!”

The Scot chuckled. “He is.”

Lewis smiled. “You need to bring him to a race so I can get cuddles.”

“We will.”

“Hey, Valtteri.” Toto smiled. “Come and see Jack, he’s Skyping us all.” The Austrian said a huge fond smile on his face, despite redness in his eyes suggesting he was tired.

“Yes, the four-day old baby is talking to Toto and walking now.” Niki said rather sarcastically, clearly not understanding the fuss of the baby.

Valtteri smiled awkwardly as he appeared behind Toto, giving Susie a small smile and wave. “He’s cute.” He told them. “Congratulations again.”

“Thank you, Valtteri.” Susie nodded, hugging her son tightly. “We’re very happy, aren’t we Toto?” She looked at him.

“Very happy.”

“And tired…” Lewis said, smirking at his boss. It was hard to miss that the jetlag and interrupted nights were catching up with Toto.

“And so is Susie.” Toto replied. “I can deal with it.”

“Such a good husband.” Lewis teased, before needing to rush off for an interview. Valtteri also hurried off, leaving Niki and Toto with Susie.

“Well I suppose I should put him to bed.” Susie stifled a yawn. “And then I should get some rest.”

Toto nodded. “You should Liebling. You need it just now and I promise once I’m home we’ll be splitting the work.” He said.

Susie smiled at him, looking like she might burst with happiness right now, Niki noted. “I love you, Toto. So very much.” She said, softly.

A goofy smile formed on his lips. “I love you too.”

After exchanging a few more conversations they ended the call. Toto smiled happily as he turned to Niki who was shaking his head. “You’re a sap Wolff. A sap who is under Susie’s thumb.” He said, getting to his feet.

Toto smirked. “Yeah I am but I’m happy.” He smiled.

Toto watched as Niki walked away. Life now was different from when Niki was raising his kids, he needed to understand the social changes, but deep down Toto didn’t mind. He loved Niki’s teasing, but he loved having a child with Susie so much more.


End file.
